Beyblade:Clash Of Steel Chapter 1
"Beyblading Spirit" '''is the first chapter of the Beyblade Fanon Series,Beyblade:Clash Of Steel. Summary During the summer Yujin moved to the city.It is now school time and he is shy and worried about making friends.Today will be his first day at his new school.How will it go? Yujin:Bye grandpa! Grandpa:Have a nice day Yujin. Yujin (thinking):Man i'm kind of hyped about meeting new friends. Yujin (now worried):Um...Now i'm not so sure about this. Yujin looks at the sign reading (Golden Bay High School) and he steps inside. Boys and girls (whispering):Is that a new student? Yujin (turns red and talking to his mind):Why did I have to move here? Jonny:Move out the way,so you're the new kid huh! (Boys and girls get scared) Devon:Should I beat him up Jonny! Jonny:No,Devon let's beybattle him alright! Devon:Sounds good to me! Jonny:Nevermind,you're right actually Devon you take care of him if he happens to beat you which I doubt.Then it will be my turn so Yujin,Devon will be your first test. Yujin:Fine what choice do I have. Jonny:Devon you have to end this quick then we'll steal his bey parts. Devon:Sounds good. Devon and Yujin:LET IT RIPPP! Devon:Go Tornado Crow Yujin:Go Shining Dragon T:D Devon:Tornado Crow don't give up Yujin:Shining Dragon "Light Speed Attack"''' Devon:I lost but how! Jonny (Shocked):I don't believe it the winner is Yujin. Jonny:Actually Yujin i'm sorry for being a jerk you're a league ahead of us. Yujin:Thanks my bey has a bit beast called Shining Dragon. In class during lunch* Jonny:Wow Yujin you're really shy but a cool guy wannabe friends. Yujin:Sure I guess Devon:Yujin,if Jonny wants to be friends with you so am I. Aisha:Hey Jonny,Devon what are you two doing here with Yujin. Jonny:Oh Aisha he is our new friend. Yujin:Oh hi Aisha. Jonny:You know Yujin,Aisha? Aisha:Yeah we used to go to elementary together in Tokyo. Devon:This guy is good at beyblading he defeated me like child's play. Aisha:He's been a fan of blading since pre-school. Yujin:Aisha are you a blader? Aisha:A blade a bit watch i'll show you by beating Jonny? Jonny:Huh me against you? Aisha:Yes you heard me. Jonny:Fine but you'll be sorry. Aisha and Jonny:Let It Rippp! Aisha:Go Ice Fairy Jonny:Go Fire Elf Aisha:Finish this Ice Fairy Jonny:Did I just lost to a girl! Aisha:I actually won yeah Yujin! Yujin:You guys did great. Seth Kane (thinking):I'm becoming annoyed by these geeks can't they look and see i'm reading a graphic novel. Jonny:Tell me Yujin what's that bey you have there? Yujin:Oh that is a legendary bey called Shining Dragon T:D. Devon:Legendary Bey? Seth (turns and looks at Yujin and thinks):Legendary bey huh i'll pay him a visit tomorrow after school,could he have what I am looking for? Yujin:Yeah my grandpa found it at an excavation site in Egypt they bey is said to have belonged to famous ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Jonny:Wow that is interesting Yujin! *after school* Yujin:Grandpa I met new friends! Grandpa:Great,Yujin I knew you would make new friends. Category:Fanon Story Chapters